Problemas de vecinos
by DiegoTakaishi
Summary: Los Kamiya son una familia normal de los suburbios como cualquier otra, pero su vida da un vuelco enorme cuando un día ganan la lotería. Un nuevo hogar en un mansión, nuevas caras, nuevas amistades, nuevos amores, todo eso es lo que Odaiba Hills ofrece. Pero nadie les dijo a los Kamiya que el paquete incluía dos vecinos que harán todo lo posible por deshacerse de ellos.


Hola a todoooos! ¡Sorpresa! Finalmente me decidí a escribir esto jeje. ¡Mi segundo fic! n.n Les comento que esta historia será una comedia de las clásicas y espero que les guste. Supongo que la idea se me vino a la mente como una combinación de películas, series, dibujos animados y alguna que otra cosa más que no recuerdo :P Por supuesto también habrá romance, algunas escenas tristes y peleas, muchas peleas, pero vistas desde la comedia. Trataré de ser lo más gracioso posible, lo prometo jaja. Otra de las razones que me impulsó a hacer esto es mi otro fic y mi proyecto más ambicioso, _**"Digimon Adventure 03: La última digievolución"**_ , historia que si bien tiene algunas escenas humorísticas, son muy pocas, pues es más un drama de la lucha por salvar al Digimundo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. La historia tiene mucha acción y no es pesada de leer, si gustan pueden pasar a leerla, la recomiendo _(no tiene que ver que yo sea el autor .)_. Parte de mí quería escribir una historia "familiar y divertida", y por eso estamos aquí. Los protagonistas de este fic serán los Kamiya (los cuatro), y contarán con las participaciones antagónicas de Matt y Hiroaki Ishida. TK y Kari jugarán un rol importante en la historia un poco más adentrado el argumento principal. Por supuesto, todos los personajes de Digimon Adventure y Adventure 02 aparecerán, cada uno relacionado a una de las dos familias principales. Cabe aclarar que esto es un "universo paralelo", sin digimon y sin fuerzas oscuras, jaja. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, hubiese hecho oficial el Takari.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: La mudanza**_

* * *

 _"03; 12; 19; 22; 15… Y al parecer, el premio mayor volvió a quedar vacante. Así termina la edición matutina de nuestra querida Lotería Nacional del Sol Naciente, con cincuenta millones esperando un dueño que quiera llevárselos, aunque también depende de la suerte, pero nunca antes habíamos tenido un pozo tan alto, así que anímense a jugar, amigos. Los esperamos a las nueve y media de la noche con nuestra edición nocturna. Que tengan un buen día."_

Luego de las palabras del presentador, la música comenzó a sonar en la radio ubicada en la cocina del pequeño apartamento de la familia Kamiya. A Susumu, el jefe del hogar, le gustaba oír el sorteo de la lotería todas las mañanas mientras desayunaba con su familia antes de ir a trabajar. Él era un hombre entrando en la madurez, con 45 años de edad, cabello con una que otra cana, piel morena, delgado y bien parecido. Susumu se dedicaba a la venta de autos, su charlatanería e ingenio habían logrado engañar a varios incautos y había vendido vehículos en un estado deplorable a precios elevadísimos, pero lo que ganaba sólo le alcanzaba para que su familia subsistiera día a día. Se encontraba algo atrasado con la renta del pequeño apartamento donde vivía con su esposa y sus dos hijos, y su único hobbie era comprar un boleto para la lotería matutina de todos los días.

— ¡Maldición! Esos números eran mi segunda opción— exclamó Susumu haciendo una pelota con el boleto y arrojándolo al suelo. Segundos después, notó cómo su oreja derecha comenzó a calentarse más y más.

— ¡SUSUMU KAMIYA! ¡Levanta ese papel en este instante!

Yuuko Kamiya, la esposa de Susumu y madre de sus hijos, levantó al hombre de su asiento sujetándolo de la oreja y lo arrojó al suelo violentamente, acción que obligó a Tai y a Kari Kamiya, los hijos de la familia, a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡No puedes dejarte tratar así, pa, jajajaja!— exclamó Tai— ¡Eres la mejor, ma!

—Esto sucede todas las mañanas…— comentó Kari escondiendo una leve sonrisa.

Susumu recogió el destruido boleto y lo arrojó al bote de basura. Luego se incorporó y caminó hacia su silla levantando las manos.

—Tienes, razón, amor, fue mi error, el bote estaba aquí al lado mío.

—Ay, Susu…- respondió Yuuko— ¿Por qué me haces hacerte esto todas las mañanas? ¿Crees que me gusta golpearte? Es algo que sinceramente no me divierte.

—Puede que a ti no, pero para nosotros es un espectáculo, jajaja— dijo Tai riendo, para luego atragantarse con su café.

—Jajaja, te lo mereces, hermano— exclamó Kari señalando a Tai esta vez sin contener su sonrisa.

Yuuko Kamiya era una mujer muy bella que verdaderamente no aparentaba sus 40 años, sino mucho menos. Era delgada, de cabello castaño siempre atado en una cola de caballo, ropas simples y una imborrable sonrisa que decoraba siempre su amable rostro. Era una madre ejemplar, entregada a su familia, que se vio obligada a renunciar a su trabajo en bienes raíces cuando nació Tai, y ahora se dedica a ser un ama de casa maravillosa.

La familia la completaban los hijos Tai y Kari, y Miko, el gato de la menor de los Kamiya. Tai era un joven de 20 años, de piel morena, cabellos castaños y un cuerpo escultural y bien trabajado que era el deseo de todas las jovencitas del vecindario. Su aspecto desalineado y sus cabellos rebeldes, sumado a su pasión, el fútbol, hacían de Tai el chico más popular de la universidad pública de Tokio, donde estudiaba leyes para llegar a ser un gran diplomático en el futuro, al contrario de lo que pudiera aparentar su imagen. Kari, por su parte, era una joven que acababa de cumplir 17 años, y se encontraba cursando su anteúltimo año en la secundaria. De piel blanca, cabello castaño y corto y portadora de unos hermosos ojos de color rojo rubí, Kari era el objeto de deseo de la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela, especialmente de Davis Motomiya, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, quien públicamente manifestaba a diario su amor por su amiga, aún cuando ella le había aclarado varias veces que sólo le interesaba su linda amistad. Kari, si bien no era la mejor estudiante, si le gustaban sus clases, pero prefería pasar desapercibida y sin llamar la atención. Su vida eran sus amigos y siempre deseaba hacer lo mejor por ellos. En síntesis, Kari era una persona tierna y dulce.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Susumu se preparó para ir a trabajar y de paso dejar a Kari en la escuela. Tai ese día no tenía clases, por lo que decidió salir a entrenar toda la mañana. Finalmente, y como todos los días, Yuuko se quedó completamente sola en el hogar, con la limpieza por delante y pensando en el almuerzo. La mujer caminó lenta y relajadamente hacia el modesto sofá y se acostó con el control remoto en su mano a ver sus series favoritas, ya habría tiempo de limpiar después.

* * *

Kari se bajó del auto familiar y saludó a su padre con un beso antes de ingresar en el pequeño jardín florido de la escuela. Sus amigos Yolei y Davis ya la estaban esperando sentados en su lugar de siempre, una banca debajo del hermoso cerezo de flores rosas.

— ¡Kari! ¡Por aquí!— exclamó Davis agitando su mano, llamando la atención de la castaña.

Davis Motomiya es un gran amigo de Kari. Se conocen desde que ambos estaban en la escuela primaria y han sido grandes amigos desde entonces. Davis es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, lo que significa una gran cantidad de seguidoras y enamoradas, pero el joven de piel morena y cabello caoba sólo tenía ojos para su amiga. El amor le había llegado en la adolescencia, incluso intentó declarar sus sentimientos directamente a Kari, pero lamentablemente fue rechazado por la castaña, quien dijo que no quería arruinar la amistad que existía entre ambos. Sin embargo, Davis no se da por vencido, y tiene la certeza de que tarde o temprano Kari será completamente suya, por lo que no pierde las esperanzas. Davis era el fan número uno de Tai, quien también había ocupado el puesto de capitán del equipo cuando asistía a la escuela. Cuando Tai terminó la secundaria, le regaló sus googles a Davis como transición al nuevo capitán del equipo, y el moreno nunca sale sin ellos en su cabeza.

— ¡Davis! ¡Yolei! Me alegra verlos— dijo Kari— ¿Qué hacían?

—Nada, esperábamos que comiencen las clases— respondió Yolei.

Yolei Inoue era sin duda la mejor amiga de Kari. La había conocido en el primer año de la secundaria y desde entonces son inseparables. Yolei era una chica alta, de cabello morado, que siempre portaba un par de gafas redondas y grandes, que sólo ella sabía lucir y combinar con su ropa. Era una muchacha muy expresiva y emocional, una persona que podía pasar de la risa al llanto y del llanto a la risa nuevamente en un instante, por lo que le caía bien a todos sus compañeros. Yolei se desempeñaba como presidenta de la clase, ya que, a pesar de ser algo perdida y despistada a veces, era una chica muy inteligente. Yolei era un año mayor que Kari, por lo que no iban juntas en la misma clase, aún así pasaban todo el tiempo fuera del aula juntas de un lado al otro, y junto con Davis formaban un trío encantador, y las constantes discusiones entre el moreno y la pelimorada eran el motivo de diversión de Kari día a día.

—No te lo preguntó a ti— le dijo Davis a Yolei.

—Nos lo preguntó a los dos, no fastidies.

—Por favor, chicos ¿aún no comenzaron las clases y ya están peleando?

—Lo siento, Kari. Oye, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

—Davis, por favor, no otra vez. Ya te dije que eres una muy buena persona, pero lo nuestro nunca va a ocurrir.

—Por ahora…

—Kari, ¿te parece si entramos?— preguntó Yolei rápidamente, para cambiar el tema.

—Claro, vamos.

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela, mientras Davis permanecía con la vista hacia arriba pensando cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

— ¡Lo tengo!— exclamó repentinamente, pero al mirar a todos lados no logró encontrar a sus amigas— ¿A dónde se fueron?

Davis no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia su salón de clases, donde seguramente se aburriría toda la mañana escuchando a algún tipo hablar de cosas que a él no le interesaban. Por suerte ése día el equipo entrenaba después de clases, así que el heredero de Tai tendría algo en qué pensar mientras no prestaba atención a sus profesores.

* * *

Tai se encontraba en el parque jugando con su pelota, cuando una bella joven pelirroja se le acercó.

— ¡Tai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? ¿No tendrías que estar en clases?

—Para nada, Sora, hoy tenía el día libre, y como nunca es ni temprano ni tarde para entrenar, vine al parque antes de que los pequeños mocosos salgan de la escuela y me quiten el espacio.

—Jajaja, eres de lo peor— respondió Sora golpeando levemente a su amigo.

Sora Takenouchi era la mejor amiga de Tai. Ambos de conocen desde muy pequeños, y crecieron en el mismo vecindario. Sora, a sus 20 años, estudiaba diseño y moda en la academia de su madre, una de las diseñadoras más importantes de todo Japón. El padre de Sora, sin embargo, era el humilde abarrotero del barrio quien tuvo la suerte de conocer a una mujer de un nivel social elevado. La familia Takenouchi tenía un nivel económico muy superior al de los Kamiya, pero las constantes peleas y discusiones llevaron a Toshiko y Haruhiko a divorciarse hace poco tiempo. Toshiko, la madre de Sora, se llevó toda la fortuna producto de su trabajo y se mudó a una mansión en _Odaiba Hills_ , el barrio privado más exclusivo de Japón. Haruhiko, por su parte, había decidido cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y reabrir su tienda, donde gente como su mejor amigo Susumu Kamiya iban a diario en busca de víveres. Para sorpresa de todos, después de la separación, Sora decidió quedarse con su padre, alegando que no quería alejarse del vecindario que la vio crecer y de la gente que ella apreciaba, en especial su mejor amigo Tai.

— ¿Y tú que hacías por el parque?— preguntó Tai.

—Nada, estaba llevando estas bolsas a la tienda de papá y justo te vi y me acerqué a saludar.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—No, gracias, Tai. No hace falta.

— ¡Insisto!— exclamó el moreno empujando a Sora y tomando las bolsas que ella sostenía.

— ¡Ouch! Poniéndolo así, está bien. Vamos.

* * *

— ¡Amigo!— exclamó Susumu ingresando en la tienda Takenouchi.

—Susumu, me alegra verte— respondió Haruhiko— ¿Qué me cuentas?

—Verás, tengo una corazonada. Presiento que tengo que comprar un boleto para el sorteo de la lotería de esta noche.

— ¿Noche? Pero tú sólo juegas al matutino.

—Por eso te digo que presiento que tengo que intentar con el sorteo de esta noche. Dame un boleto.

—Bien, si tú quieres. Ya estoy a punto de comprarme un barco con lo que gastas en la lotería— dijo Haruhiko burlándose de su amigo.

—Y podrías tener cinco si quisieras si no te hubieses divorciado de Toshiko— contraatacó Susumu.

—Eso fue muy bajo. Aquí tienes el maldito boleto.

Susumu festejó su victoria sonriendo y se despidió de su amigo para regresar a su trabajo.

* * *

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, la familia Kamiya se reunió a cenar como siempre, hablando sobre cómo habían sido sus días mientras veían la televisión.

— ¡¿Cuatro temporadas?! ¿Viste cuatro temporadas? Me sorprende que la cena esté lista y la casa limpia.

—Soy el ama de casa del futuro, cielo— respondió Yuuko.

— ¿Y cuántas veces se te declaró Davis hoy?— preguntó Tai.

— ¡Tai! ¡Esas cosas no se hablan aquí delante de todos!

—Kari…— insistió su hermano.

— ¡Bien! Creo que unas seis— respondió Kari sonrojada.

—Ese muchacho no aprende. Pero hay que premiar su perseverancia. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

— Ya te dije que no insistas, hermano. Davis y yo somos amigos— Kari se había puesto roja.

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡YA VA A COMENZAR EL SORTEO!— sentenció Susumu, haciendo callar a toda su familia, quienes abrieron sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

—No me digas que ahora piensas ver esa cosa en la noche— dijo Yuuko—. Nos quedaremos en la calle con lo que gastas antes de que puedas ganar algo.

—Silencio, mujer, no me dejas oír— respondió Susumu con el boleto en su mano—. Hoy ganaremos, lo sé.

" _Bienvenidos a la edición nocturna de nuestra querida Lotería Nacional del Sol Naciente. Es un placer informarles que el pozo que esta mañana estaba en cincuenta millones ha ascendido a cien, sí, eso dije, a ¡cien millones! ¿Quién será el afortunado o afortunada que se lleve esta montaña de dinero? ¡Lo descubriremos en unos instantes! ¡A rodar las bolillas!_

El silencio en el apartamento Kamiya era total. Incluso Miko se había acurrucado en las piernas de Kari y se había quedado dormido antes de que la primer bolilla se diera a conocer.

" _04… 56… 30… 08… 15 ¡Los números finalmente han salido! Por favor espérennos unos momentos mientras verificamos los resultados. No puede ser… ¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR! ¡Una sola persona se ha hecho acreedora del gran premio de cien millones! ¡Esto va a cambiarle la vida como no tiene idea! Esperamos que haga un buen uso del dinero. Por nuestra parte, así termina la edición nocturna de nuestra querida Lotería Nacional del Sol Naciente, nos pondremos en contacto con el ganador de cien millones que esperan que su dueño los retire y los lleve a una nueva vida. Como ven, cumplir el sueño es posible, así que anímense a jugar, amigos. Los esperamos a las nueve y media de la mañana con nuestra edición matutina. Que tengan buenas noches."_

— ¡Maldición! Esos números eran mis opciones— exclamó Susumu arrugando el boleto, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo al suelo, algo pasó por su cabeza y abrió el papel nuevamente—. Un momento. 04 – 56 – 30 – 08 – 15…No… no… no…

— ¿Papá qué pasa?— preguntó Kari al ver la expresión de su padre.

— 04 – 56 – 30 – 08 – 15… 04 – 56 – 30 – 08 – 15… 04 – 56 – 30 – 08 – 15— repetía el hombre una y otra vez.

—Ya, papá, dinos qué demonios te pasa.

—Ga… ga… ga… ga…

—Ga ¿Qué?— preguntaron los tres al unísono.

—¡GANAMOS!— el grito de Susumu debió haberse escuchado en todo el edificio.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— respondieron los tres Kamiya.

— ¡Sí, miren!

Susumu les enseñó el arrugado boleto a su familia, donde efectivamente estaban los cinco números que habían salido seleccionados en la televisión hacía algunos minutos. El jefe del hogar tomó a su esposa de las manos y juntos empezaron a bailar ridículamente mientras Tai y Kari aplaudían. La familia Kamiya la había hecho en grande.

—Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el dinero?— preguntó Tai.

—La respuesta es evidente, hijo. Lo primero que haremos será irnos de este mugroso apartamento.

— ¡Momento! Qué yo me paso limpiando todo el día, para que le digas "mugroso".

—Era una expresión, cariño. Además no sé de qué hablas, si viste cuatro temporadas de tu serie en un solo día.

— ¿Y dónde nos iremos?— preguntó Kari— Una casa grande me gustaría.

—Mucho más que eso, hija. Ya sé donde quiero vivir. Lo sé desde que Haruhiko se divorció.

—No estarás pensando en…— inquirió Yuuko.

— ¡Sí! ¡Nos mudaremos a una mansión en _Odaiba Hills_ , el barrio más selecto de Japón!

Yuuko trajo una vieja botella de champaña para celebrar, y Susumu llamó por teléfono a su amigo Haruhiko quien junto a Sora se unieron al festejo, que duró varias horas hasta la madrugada. Finalmente, los Kamiya se retiraron a dormir, sabiendo que a partir de mañana su vida sería muy diferente. Lo que no sabían es que no sólo cambiarían en lo económico, sino que el destino les tiene preparadas grandes sorpresas a los cuatro por separado.

* * *

— _¿Viste eso, papá? Parece que alguien se sacó cien millones en la lotería— dijo un joven de cabello rubio ingresando en el despacho de su padre._

— _Las personas que juegan a la lotería son pobres diablos que pretenden cambiar sus vidas gracias al azar. Eso no va con nosotros, hijo._

— _Sí, lo sé. También quería contarte que la mansión de aquí al lado se puso en venta, parece que el señor Takahada se fue del país para no volver. Misión cumplida, jaja._

— _Sí que te gustan los chismes, ¿no, hijo? Takahada se fue porque cumplimos nuestro cometido. Nadie está a la altura como para vivir a nuestro lado, y te aseguro que al próximo que ocupe la mansión le pasará lo mismo, y al próximo y al próximo. Los Ishida somos lo más selecto que tiene este país. ¿Qué digo este país? ¡Este mundo!_

El joven rubio saludó a su padre y se retiró a su enorme habitación a acostarse en su enorme cama, y se quedó dormido pensando nuevas formas de librarse de sus futuros nuevos vecinos.

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Es muy introductorio, y lógicamente no quise llenarlo presentando a todos los personajes (la madre de Sora, por ejemplo, aparecerá físicamente en el próximo capítulo) Hay mucho más para contar, así que no dejen de leer y por favor cuéntenme qué les pareció este primer capítulo. Al igual que en mi otro fic, les dejo los avances del próximo.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Los Kamiya llegan a Odaiba Hills y conocen su nuevo e imponente hogar, y Sora decide vivir un tiempo con su madre. Por último, sabremos más sobre el joven rubio y su padre, y la otra mitad de su familia. El próximo capítulo será " _ **Presentando a los Ishida**_ ", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Nos leemoos :)


End file.
